cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Military Test - Republic of Celtic
Republic of Celtic instigated automated military testing on July 24th, 2011. After an initial poor performance. The Ruler, King Dope did nothing. Recorded Announcement "This is a recorded announcement, I'm afraid we're all out at the moment. The Military Testing Center thanks you for your visit... but regrets that the entire nation is closed. Please leave. Now. It is most gratifying, that your enthusiasm for our military testing service continues unabated and so we would like to assure you that the robot soldiers currently converging with your nation are part of a special service we extend to all of our most enthusiastic clients. Your nation has been signed up for our automated military testing program. The testing will be conducted by Bot #240683. The bot will launch a series of simulated attacks designed to test and train your existing military forces. During this time you may notice your land, infrastructure, technology, and military will decrease. Do not be alarmed; this is part of the simulation. At the end of the training you will receive your test results. This is a free service. -Military Testing Center" Automated Military Testing Bot #240683 was randomly selected to conduct the training and testing of Republic of Celtic's military. Bot #240683 is a 'C'onscious 'A'rtificial 'M'ilitary 'T'esting 'I'ntelligence 'N'etwork (CAMTIN). CAMTIN instantly activated the complex defense system which captured the scouting party and messaged the governing body of the Republic of Celtic government. The First Day What followed was a routine warm up battle when a small battalion of Military Testing Robot Soldiers were removed from storage and deployed into the Republic of Celtic. However, king dope's military forces were so unorganized they found themselves completely overwhelmed. It is estimated that 3202 soldiers died on first day of training. All 400 RoC tanks were destroyed when king dope overstepped his armor division general and ordered a no-retreat policy concerning his hometown San Dopia. King Dope's personal treasury is estimated at 12 million Euros before testing (confirmation needed). €6,220,000 were seized by the Military Testing Center and their combined forces in the the first hour. Remainder of the Testing Over the next few days, RoC's military performed extremely poorly. CAMTIN sent numerous messages to the RoC government in both English and Irish. The messages were read but the government; now in shambles, failed to reply. When questioned about the performance of the military, CAMTIN had this to say: "They are more pathetic then my programming is designed to handle. I started by dividing my calculations by two to make it easier for them; that was days ago. Now I'm diving by seven and they are still failing the most basic tests. My sensors lead me to believe the population suffers from genetic deficiency." King Dope Outcry, and speaking in the third person "It was claimed that the instigated a conflict that supposedly uncovered numerous crimes of King Dope. As of August 2011 it has yet to be proven that the claims put forward were true. The invasion force behind the attack states that Republic of Celtic military had performed very poorly." "it is claimed that Republic of Celtic instigated a conflict, it is also claimed that King Dope possessed 'Unlicensed Technology' and his government engaged in 'Trespassing', 'Negligence', and other unsanctioned activity. This has caused controversy with some leaders making statements such as "there is no such thing as unlicensed technology", also it has not been proven that king dope trespassed or shown any negligence. King Dope stated to members of his alliance that "he has been attacked by two associates of the claimer, one before the claimer had attacked and one after the claimer attacked. Both attacks were merely tech raids which lead King Dope to believe that this military test is a tech raid", although this has not been fully proven." Logs of Bot #240683 : activate : initialize Colin-D OS : loading : network link established : update : updating empathy module : start : ColinOS : Ready : activate mtc>local>auto>defense>yard_defense : message from MCP : assignment received : message government (Republic of Celtic) : scanning target : calculating : rating- 874/1000 : empathy +2.046 : cheetos location query : activate mtc>local>auto>storage>military>soldier>10000-20000>container3488 : activate all : target deploy government (Republic of Celtic) : activate mtc>local>auto>storage>military>tank>400-600>container9878 : activate all : target deploy government (Republic of Celtic) : Category:Military Testing